Water of Pearls
by dev12586
Summary: with most of the world being at war with germany nurse isabella swan is getting ready to leave forks for the base in hawaii and her last patient of the day makes her feel something she has never felt what will happen between this two in a time of war
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight it all belongs Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

I am Isabella Marie Swan (but I prefer Bella) and I'm leaving the always rainy and always cloudy, Forks Washington, for the warm and beautiful Hawaiian Islands; to be exact, Pearl Harbor. I am an army nurse and have been ordered to ship out to Hawaii along with my best girls Alice, Rosalie and Angela. We were just seeing our last patients of the day before we shipped out, when a tall solider with messy copper hair and piercing green eyes walked into my station. I shook my head to recover myself and turned around and said, "Step over to the table and lean over please."

I started to get all the necessary shots that were required for him and right when I was about to stick him I head this velvety voice say, "Please just give me a second. I don't really like needles." I held back a chuckle. Normally I would have just said 'sorry honey, the big boss says we stick them so we stick them' and jab it right in him but something in his voice made me want to be a little nicer to him. So I just said, "Would you like me to count to three?" He nodded breathing a little heavier when I pulled his shorts down a little more and started to count, "1… 2… " and jabbed him.

His head shot up and he yelped, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT ON THREE!"

I couldn't contain my laughter at his reaction; giggling as tears started forming in my eyes. "And what kind of soldier is willing to take Hitler head on but makes a nurse count to three for one shot like a child?" I shook my head in mockery. "And by the way solider, you still have four more shots to go." Yes that probably was not very professional of me but I couldn't help it. He just looked at me with slight anger and embarrassment in his eyes. "Now don't take this in a bad way but is it possible that I can get a new nurse? One that's a little gentler perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the curtain to Rose's side and asked, "How about her?"

It was perfect timing as there was this gorges blonde sticking in five shots, one after the other and looked up with that 'don't mess with me pretty boy' look. The soldier jumped back. I wiggled my finger around and pick up another syringe.

Before I knew it we were all done so I pulled up his shorts and said, "Okay pretty boy, you're all set now." I turned around and started to clean up my station so I could get out of here because I still had some packing to do before our flight. Unexpectedly, I felt someone grab my wrist (which usually I would've snatched my hand back straight away) caused me to freeze as an electric current that charged between us was so strong.

I don't know how long we stood whilst electricity passed between us, with his hand on my wrist before he said a word. "My name is Edward not pretty boy. Surely you should've known that since you read my chart, didn't you?" He gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away.

I had to blink a couple of times and clear my throat stepping away before I could speak. "I am sorry uh…"

He gave me the crooked smile again saying, "Private Edward Cullen," holding out his hand. I took it, feeling that electric current flow between us again. I knew he felt too because stared into my eyes and mumbled, "What is this?"

I wasn't able to say anything back as a whirlwind of short black hair busted in yelling, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! READY TO CATCH SOME SALIORS?"

I jumped back two feet away from Edward and yelled, "Jeez Alice! How about you knock before you come bursting in! What if Private Cullen was half naked in here?"

She looked between me and Edward and had a slight devilish grin on her face. "Well I am sorry. I just figured you were done here seeing how what we thought our last patient left about thirty minutes ago." Apparently Edward and I had been standing holding hands for half an hour. I couldn't get any words out. I had no idea what to say to Alice; luckily I didn't. Edward walked up to Alice apologizing. "I'm sorry Miss. See Bella and I just got talking and I guess we lost track of time."

Alice kept looking back and forth between us. "Well I guess I'll let you two finish up. Uh Bella, our flight leaves at eight tomorrow so you better be up and ready by seven," and skipped out.

I swear I've never hit anyone in my life before but I wanted to hit her now. "Shipping out soon Bella?"

Oh how nice my name sounded coming from his lips. I turned around and said, "Yes but only to Hawaii."

He walked up to me and replied, "Well Ms. Bella, I guess I will be seeing you very soon." He grabbed my hand kissing it and walked out.

'Wow!' was all I could think. I looked up at the clock; uh oh it was already five forty-five. I quickly cleaned up my station and realized that everyone else had left. 'Gee thanks girls. Don't wait for me. Oh well.' I got back to the apartment for nurses and was at once attacked by three very loud, slightly drunk girls. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez Alice. For a person who looks like she weighs ninety pounds, you sure can tackle the wind out of someone. Now get off of me so I can finish packing." I wanted to yell at shorty but she was practically sitting on my lungs.

She shook her head. "Oh no no no Bella! I want you to spill the beans on Mr. Copper-Head."

I rolled my eyes. "Well in order for me to tell you booze hounds, you need to get off of me so I can breathe."

Angela and Rose let go of my arms and the little pixie devil did a backwards hand stand. "You know Alice, one of these days you're going to smash into something and spilt your head open and all I'm going to do is laugh and do nothing to help." I smiled as she stuck her tongue at me.

"Well it's a good thing that there are two other nurses to help me. Plus I never lose my balance unlike someone else I know, Miss Swan."

I was about to say something else when Angela, who was usually the quite one in our little group, piped in, "Oh stop stalling Bella and spill!" She pushed her glassed back up her nose and jumped up and down like she was possessed by Alice's energy. I was a little taken back by her aggressiveness. She'd been hanging out with Rose and Alice way too much.

I let out a huge breath and said, "Ladies, nothing happened. Edward came in I gave him his shots and that was it." I was walking towards my room and was able to hear their footsteps following me. Just as I was reaching for my last suitcase to pack the rest of my clothes when I heard Rose say, "Sure Bella, nothing happened if you took half an hour when you should've been done in fifteen."

I had no idea what to say back. "Uh….he….I…..well he didn't like needles so I had to take it extra slow for him." I kept my hands busy with my packing trying not to look back at them but I could feel their eyes on the back of my neck.

I saw Alice pour herself another drink. "Sure and Angela is legal age. Come on Bella, I know something was going on between you two. I saw you two standing really close together and you were beat red."

Damn it! I was hoping she didn't notice but she did. So I decided just to tell them. "Ok. Right after I was done with him, he grabbed my wrist and I felt something some kind of energy that I could only feel when his skin touched mine. When he was getting closer to me I didn't want to pull away. I wanted to get closer. I know he felt it too but little miss sunshine had to come running up like Charlie Chaplin screaming about sailors. Anyway it's not like I'll ever see him again. We're leaving tomorrow. Now can someone please give me a glass of wine." Rose already had the glass in front of me. "You know the soldiers we saw today are also being ship out to Hawaii."

I mentally slapped myself. That's right I thought I completely forgot! I remembered seeing that on his chart before he entered. No wonder he said he'll see me soon. I am not going to get my hopes up. I'll be working and he'll be working and we are getting closer and closer to World War Two.

I slammed shut my suitcase and gulped down my glass of wine. "Oh well, the island is probably big and there is going to be hundreds of pilots, sailors around including nurses. He'll probably meet someone new, someone not as plain as me." I felt something hit my head. "Ow! What the fuck Rose! That hurt."

She gave me a pissed off look. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You are beautiful Bella. Any man would be lucky to have you. Now, come on girls let's get to bed, we have an exciting day tomorrow." I smiled at Rose and playfully pushed her aside. The girls left my room and I slid underneath the blankets and was out in just a few seconds. That would be the first of many nights of me dreaming about Private Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I need help my spelling and grammar SUCK I thought I had a beta but after a few PM's she disappeared so I am once again in need I will post authors note once a month asking for help till I get one for those who have fallowed or favorite this story thank you

-Krystyna


End file.
